Ayumi và Haibara
by Miu Kat
Summary: Tình bạn của Ayumi và Haibara như thế nào?
1. Chapter 1:Dụ dỗ và nói dối

Chap 1:Dụ dỗ và nói dối

-AI-CHAN!-Ayumi hét lên từ trước cổng nhà bác tiến sĩ.

Tiếng hét làm tất cả những người sống gần đó và sống trong đó phải giật nảy mình.Và người bị ảnh hưởng nhiều nhất là Ai,Conan và bác thở dài và bước đi nặng nề xuống dưới gác.

-Chào Ayumi-chan.-Conan thẫn thờ nói.

-Hi… Chào Conan-kun. Ai-chan có ở nhà không?-Ayumi ngơ ngác hỏi.

-Không.Cô ấy đi mua sắm với bác Agasa rồi.Bác ấy nhờ tớ trông nhà.-Conan nói dối.

-Oh,thế thì tạm biệt cậu!Khi nào bạn ấy về thì nhớ gọi tớ nhé!Tớ có việc rất quan trọng cần nói với bạn ý!-Ayumi bất ngờ trả lời.

Conan's POV

Sau tiếng hét dữ dội của Ayumi,Ai nói với Conan:

-Nếu cô ấy hỏi tớ có ở nhà hay không,thì bảo tớ đi mua sắm với bác Agasa nhé!Tớ HOÀN TOÀN biết cô ấy muốn nói chuyện gì với tớ.

-Chuyện gì vậy?À mà sao tớ phải làm việc đó cho cậu?-Conan thở dài.

-Câu hỏi thứ nhất:Tớ sẽ không trả lời.Câu hỏi thứ hai:Tớ sẽ mua cho cậu cuốn truyện tranh trinh thám mới nhất.

-Cậu đã dụ dỗ được tớ...

End Conan's POV


	2. Chapter 2:Tâm sự giữa hai cô bạn

Chap 2:Tâm sự giữa hai cô bạn

Ai đang ngồi trên ghế sofa và đọc một cuốn tạp chí.Cô lật ra từng trang một và nằm duỗi chân trên chiếc ghế.Bỗng,Ai nghĩ đến việc Ayumi định nói với cô sáng hôm nay.

-Conan-kun!

-Gì vậy?-Conan lừ đừ đi ra từ phòng làm việc của bác tiến sĩ và hỏi.

-Gọi Ayumi cho tớ.Tớ sẽ mua cho cậu thêm quyển giải đáp mật thư mới nhất.

-Cậu lại dụ dỗ được tớ…Thôi được rồi.Gọi bảo cậu đã về nhà rồi chứ gì?

-Nhớ giỏi đấy…

Conan bấm từng chữ số và nhấc chiếc ống nghe lên."Thế đấy Haibara,cậu vẫn đang nợ tôi đấy!Một cuốn truyện tranh trinh thám và một cuốn giải đáp mật thư mới nhất."-Conan thầm nghĩ với vẻ mặt muốn trả thù.

-Alo?Ai ở đầu dây bên kia vậy?-Ayumi nói.

-À,Conan đây mà!Cậu nhớ chuyện sáng nay không?Ai-chan đã về rồi đó!Cậu muốn gặp cô ấy không?

-Ồ,vậy cậu nhắn với bạn ấy rằng tớ sẽ đợi bạn ấy ở công viên Beika nhé!Tạm biệt!-Ayumi dập máy sau khi nhắc nhở Conan.

-Một lát nữa ở công viên Beika!-Conan hét lên.

-Cảm ơn…con lừa chở đồ!-Ai mỉa mai và nở một nụ cười nhếch mép.

-Cậu đang nợ tớ đấy!Nhớ đấy!-Conan nhăn nhó lẩm bẩm.

-Biết rồi!

Ai đi đến công viên Beika với chiếc mũ đỏ trên đầời đang nắng.Nắng không chói chang lắm,nhưng thế là quá nhiều với ngước nhìn và nhìn thấy Ayumi đang vẫy tay chờ mình ở ghế công viên,dưới một chiếc cây có tán lá xum xuê.

-Chào Ayumi-chan!Vậy,cậu gặp tớ có chuyện gì vậy?-Ai thân mật chào hỏi.

-À thì…Chuyện này rất quan trọng…Cậu phải trả lời chân thật nhé!-Ayumi ngượng ngùng nói.

-Cậu nói đện gì cũng được.

-Cậu THÍCH Conan-kun,đúng không?Hãy trả lời thực sự đi,có phải như thế không?

-Khô-kun chỉ là một người bạn thân của tớ thôi,giống như cậu,Mitsuhiko và Genta vậỉ là một tình bạn thân thiết.-Ai trả lời đơn giản."Hoặc đối xử với cậu ta như con lừa thồ hàng.Điều đó là tuyệt nhất".-Cô mỉm cười nghĩ thầm.

-Thật chứ?

-Thậ không?Vậy để tớ hỏi lại cậu:Cậu THÍCH Conan à?-Ai cũng cố nhấn mạnh chữ "thích" như Ayumi.

-Đúng vậy đó.Thực ra thì tớ rủ cậu đến đây là vì chuyện đó.Tớ muốn nhờ cậu một việc,với danh nghĩa bạn bè-Ayumi ấp úng thành thật.

-Việc gì vậy?

-Cậu….cậu có thể cách ly Conan với những bạn gái khác được không?Tớ…tớ…

-Tớ hiểu cậu mà,cậu không cần phải nói dài dòng đâu.Cậu muốn cậu là cô gái xinh đẹp và tài giỏi nhất trong mắt Conan,đúng không?Cậu muốn tớ đến đây vì tớ là người mà cậu tin là không có gì với Conan?

-Uhm,cậu nói đúng.Vậy cậu sẽ giúp tớ chứ?-Ayumi phấn khởi.

-Xin lỗi cậu,nhưng câu trả lời là "Không".Cái chuyện yêu đương đấy thì tớ,cậu,hay một ai đó,chẳng ai có thể can thiệp được.Cậu muốn Conan hạnh phúc,phải không?Hãy để cậu ấy làm theo ý cậu ấy đi.-Ai khuyên nhủ.-Dù sao tôi cũng biết cậu ấy yêu ai.Đó là một cô gái 17 tuổi xinh đẹp,hiền dịu và hơn tôi về tất cả…-Cô nghĩ ngợi.

-Cậu nói thế thì có phải cậu thích Conan đúng không?

-Câu trả lời vẫn là không,ư cậu thấy thì Conan rất ít liên quan tới các bạn nữ khác,ngoài bọn mình ra.Và tình bạn là một thứ cao quý,sao cậu không tiếp tục giữ lấy nó?

-Có thể…Cậu nói đúng.Vậy chúng ta,Conan,Mitsu và Genta vẫn sẽ là một nhóm bạn đến cuối đời chứ?

-Vĩnh viễn.-Ai mỉm cười.

Ayumi cũng vui vẻ theo và cùng Ai đi về."Đến khi tìm ra thuốc giải,thì điều tớ vừa nói sẽ không phải là vĩnh viễn nữa…"

Hết


End file.
